Thundering Dreams
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: Hermione is over the Weasley's for winterbreak when a thunderstorm occurs. As she runs into her boyfriend's room Ron to kiss him awake she is horrified with who she finds! FW/HG


_**Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction ever! Yay! Well everything in italics is like the narrator and everything else is in Hermione's view! Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

XXX

The thunder clashed and I sat straight up in bed. The "under the blanket" trick was not working, this is absolutely ridiculous. I'm nearly an adult and I'm still hiding under blankets terrified of a single thunderstorm. For gods sake, I've faced Lord Voldemort before and still I can't simply- CLASH! I squeezed my eyes shut and held the blanket close to my shoulders. I rose out of bed and flung the door of Ginny's room open.

_Ginny and her parents were out of town for the week, Tonks and Lupin were staying to "chaperone" Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione. _

I pushed into Ron and Harry's room as quietly as possible and jumped onto the bed. Pulling the blankets up over myself and snuggling my head into his chest. I could see a flash of Ron's red hair and attempted to smile in comfort; even though I had a small crush on his older brother I had been dating Ron for a week. I rubbed his chest trying to wake him up; usually he was a light sleeper but tonight seemed to be different. I pushed myself up and kissed him softly on the lips but the thunder crashed and I jumped, accidentally shoving my lips harshly on his. It took him a second before he reacted by his tongue asking for entrance upon my bottom lip. I let out a quiet moan and continued to kiss him before,

"Oi!" I gasped at the voice and the light switched on. I sat up in the bed to see that I had just kissed Fred Weasley and his twin was staring at me in disbelief.

"Wow Mione I knew you had a small crush on me but to act so rashly…" He bounced his devilish eyebrows up and down as my cheeks stained themselves pink.

"Oh my god I thought this was Ron and Harry's room. Please don't tell them…anybody for that matter-"

"In exchange for another kiss I'll do anything…" George laughed quietly before he flicked the light back off and I stood up rolling my eyes.

"Which way to Ron's room Fred?" He grabbed my wrist and kissed my cheek gently, making me turn a brighter red.

"Down the hall and to the right." He winked and I stomped out of the room as quietly as possible, and heard the twins laughing as I shut the door. As the thunder struck again I jumped into Ron's room and he chuckled when he realized it was me.

"Hey Ron, I'm scarred."

"You're scarred? Don't you mean scared?"

"Oh uh yeah…for life." I mumbled nervously with a yawn.

XXX

I let out a groan and rolled over in my bed, Ron had carried me back into my own room before he went downstairs this morning. The sun burnt my exhausted eyes as I yawned and stretched, remembering with horror last nights events. I threw a pair of jeans and a tank top on, then pulled a long brown jacket on and combed my hair out. I smudged my make up on before I raced to the bathroom; there was always a rush to see who could get it first in the mornings. I slammed my fist on the door, having to use the toilet fiercely, and finally the door opened to reveal a smirking red head.

"Morning Hermione…do I get a good morning kiss?" Fred winked as he passed me, looking stunningly gorgeous.

"What's he talking about Hermione?" Tonks passed me with Lupin's arms around her waist.

"I have no idea." I closed the door behind me curtly.

XXX

"What's the matter Hermione?" Lupin was walking towards me under the apple tree. I was sitting on the bench watching the boys fly around the yard, a book in my hand, but a blank expression on my face.

"Just thinking."

"I see, and about what are you thinking may I ask Miss Granger?" I glanced up at him and he offered a caring smile.

"How much the boys all look alike from down here." Lupin nodded and bit the side of his lip.

"You and Ron have been dating for how long now?" I caught his gaze then broke it to study my shoes.

"A week."

"And why is it that you're having second thoughts again?" I gasped and looked at him; he chuckled and shook his head.

"I accidentally kissed Fred last night. I went into the wrong bedroom, I was scared of the thunder, and then I kissed 'Ron' to wake him up, George screamed and turned the lights on and I was staring up Fred's nose." Lupin was laughing full heartedly, leaving me to blush in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh that's brilliant Hermione. Who knows?"

"You. You. Oh and you. I just don't know what to do…"

"Why…do you have feelings for Fred or Ron?"

"Both. Well Fred more but I don't think he likes me-"

"Don't think who likes you?" Harry asked, his feet were the first to crunch the snow of the yard as the boys landed from there game.

"Professor Snape." I snapped and Ron snorted.

"He doesn't like anyone Hermione don't feel bad." Ron patted my head as he walked towards the house.

"Take a risk Hermione, maybe you'll get more than a pat on the head." I blushed at Lupin's words and was left to sit in silence for a while longer.

XXX

"Oh please Hermione only somebody who's been living in a cave would believe that excuse!" Ron stood up from his bed, red in the ears and face.

"Please Ron don't make this a big deal. We only dated a week-"

"So how can you be braking up with me already?" He spat venomously.

"I'm interested in somebody else."

"Who George?"

"No not George."

"Lupin?"

"Ronald please."

"Tell me Hermione."

"Hey what's going on in here?" Tonks walked in to see Ron holding me by my wrists against him and me timidly looking up at him.

"Nothing I'm leaving so it doesn't matter anyways." I snatched my arms away and stormed out of the room. I could hear Tonks lecturing Ron about how to respect women but I bumped into Fred before I could make it to Ginny's room.

"Fred! That's just bloody brilliant!" I thrashed past him and slammed the door to the room; I didn't come down for dinner.

XXX

"Just a small kiss Fred…" He snorted and George smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up if Tonks or Lupin come in here and see her this drunk we'll automatically be blamed."

_George and Fred were sitting on Hermione's bed keeping her drunken company, in order to stop her hollering insults at Ron._

"How did you get the alcohol Hermione?" I giggled and moved my finger under Fred's chin leaving a small kiss on his Adam's apple.

"I've been watching where Tonks stores her flask." George laughed loudly and Fred smacked him.

"Just a kiss and I'll go to bed I promiseeeeeee." I rubbed Fred's cheek and his ears caught fire.

"Alright just the one…" But my lips were on his before he could reason with me. He immediately stepped into the dance and I moaned into his mouth.

"Oh! Bloody HELL! I thought I heard you two in here! Bastards!" Ron had swung the door open interrupting my kiss. I smirked and winked at Fred as he guiltily chased after his brother.

XXX

"Hermione here, are you feeling much better?" I opened my eyes and could see Ginny handing me a bottle of water.

"What's going on?"

"We're at the train station going home for winter…you slept the entire way home! Come on!" She pulled me up and I rubbed my eyes. Fred and George caught up with us in the aisle as we shoved and pushed to get off the train.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty desires to join us!" Fred joked and I blushed at the fact of just looking at him.

"Yeah those tests were hard on you huh Miss Granger?" George put his hand on my shoulder as Ron and Harry joined us.

"Hey guys! When will you be coming over Hermione?"

"Oh as soon as your parents go out of town." I smiled at Harry and we all walked through the walkway together. It was going to be a long holiday break.


End file.
